My Dilemma
My Dilemma (Mi Dilema en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en su tercer álbum de estudio, When The Sun Goes Down. My Dilemma 2.0 :Artículo principal: My Dilemma 2.0. A finales de 2012, Rock Mafia confirmó que se había hecho un remix de My Dilemma, que fue titulado "My Dilemma 2.0" y habría una colaboración en este proyecto, del famoso rapero Flo Rida, cosa que fue confirmada mediante Twitter, ya que Rock Mafia mencionó a este artista en una de las publicaciones de su cuenta. Lamentablemente, esta misma cuenta publicó que Hollywood Records no autorizó el lanzamiento del tema pero más tarde dijo que rogaría porque se pueda publicar en soundcloud. Tiempo más tarde, Rock Mafia publicó un tweet que decía que es posible que My Dilemma 2.0 sea incluido en el próximo álbum de la banda. Finalmente esto resultó cierto, apareció en el primer álbum recopilatorio de Selena Gomez: "For You". Letra Letra original= You make me so upset sometimes I feel like I could lose my mind The conversation goes nowhere Cause you’re never gonna take me there And I know what I know and I know you’re no good for me Yeah I know what I know and I know it’s not meant to be He’s my Dilemma, One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget. My, my, my dilemma from the moment I met ya I just can’t get you outta my head And I tell myself to run from you but I find myself attracted to my dilemma, my dilemma, it’s you, it’s you Your eyes have told a thousand lies but I believe em’ when they look in mine I heard the rumors but you won’t come clean I guess I’m hoping it’s because of me And I know what I know and I know you’re no good for me Yeah I know what I know and I know it’s not meant to be He’s my Dilemma, One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget. My, my, my dilemma from the moment I met ya I just can’t get you outta my head And I tell myself to run from you but I find myself attracted to my dilemma, my dilemma, it’s you, it’s you I could live without you, your smile your eyes the way you make me feel inside I can live without you but I don’t wanna You make me so upset sometimes He’s my Dilemma, One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget. My, my, my dilemma from the moment I met ya I just can’t get you outta my head And I tell myself to run from you but I find myself attracted to my dilemma, my dilemma, it’s you, it’s you |-| Letra traducida= Usted me molesta tannto a veces Siento que puedo perder mi mente la conversación va a ninguna parte pero nunca me vas a tener Y yo sé lo que sé y sé que no eres bueno para mí Sí, lo sé, lo sé y yo sé que no es decir que se Aquí está mi dilema una mitad de mí te quiere y la otra mitad quiere olvidar mi-mi-mi dilema desde el momento en que te conocí Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente y me digo a correr desde que te vi no encuentro atrajo a mi dilema Mi dilema, eres tú Tus ojos han dicho mil mentiras pero creo que 'em cuando se ven en la mía He oído rumores, pero no saldrá limpia Creo que soy la esperanza de que por mi culpa Y yo sé lo que sé y sé que no eres bueno para mí Sí, lo sé, lo sé y yo sé que no es decir que se Aquí está mi dilema una mitad de mí te quiere y la otra mitad quiere olvidar mi-mi-mi dilema desde el momento en que te conocí Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente y me digo a correr desde que te vi no encuentro atrajo a mi dilema Mi dilema, eres tú Yo podría vivir sin ti tu sonrisa, tus ojos la forma en que me cayó en el interior Yo podría vivir sin ti pero yo no quiero Yo no quiero, oh Haces que me moleste a veces Aquí está mi dilema una mitad de mí te quiere y la otra mitad quiere olvidar mi-mi-mi dilema desde el momento en que te conocí Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente y me digo a correr desde que te vi no encuentro atrajo a mi dilema Mi dilema, eres tú eres tu (11x) mi-mi-mi dilema Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también